


Let's Play Minecraft!

by TerminallyCapricious



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Hybrid AU, M/M, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminallyCapricious/pseuds/TerminallyCapricious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael, Gavin, Ray, Ryan, Geoff and Jack live in the land of Achievement City, coexisting happily despite their... physical differences.</p><p>Hybrid AU<br/>Minecraft AU<br/>OT6</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. King Jack I

**Author's Note:**

> QUICK THINGS TO NOTE:  
> Jack = Lion  
> Ray = Rabbit  
> Gavin = Owl  
> Michael = Cat  
> Ryan = Bull  
> Geoff = Ram (-sey... lol)  
> (Team Lads produce their own natural slick and Team Gents don't, kinda just a natural D/S dichotomy)
> 
> \- The main 6 have programmable earpieces with the option to disable "GPS coordinates" (Being invisible on maps)  
> \- Respawns/Deaths are without consequence, although the guys drop their gubbins (but not their earpieces)  
> \- Achievement City borders several other lands (e.g. Slow-Mo-ville); think of them like neighbouring states

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Jack challenges the men to a game of "Find the Ray".

Four of the six men stood lazily at the foot of the (albeit, kind of destroyed, but still totally formidable) throne, waiting for their new king to pass on his orders. Jack sat high above them at the end of the long, red carpet, relaxed and seated comfortably, surrounded by the large and obscenely ostentatious blocks of gold. Ray was nowhere to be found.

 

King Jack's tail thumped heavily against the large seat, he scratched his beard contemplatively and rose to address them.

"So!" His voice boomed around the stone courtyard, large lion's fangs catching the light and reminding the other men who was in charge. "You may be wondering where little Ray is." He chuckled in a surprisingly dark manner (for their usually sweet, cuddly lion). "Look in your chests and you'll all find two sets of leather armour!" He paused and allowed his 'subjects' to take the armour out. "One set, you can put on now, the other is for Ray."

The King turned to the west where the sun was a scant hour from setting, authoritative smile clear on his lips, even through his shaggy mane. "Our poor rabbit is hiding out in the wild, all alone... wearing nothing but a pair of briefs..." His mouth pulled up into a satisfied smirk when that got his men's full attention. "Your job is to find him and clothe him. He's got his headset on, but his GPS off. If it gets to half an hour, I'll give the word and he'll come out of hiding and run around to make things a little easier."

The men standing at the bottom were excitedly inching towards the gate, licking their lips and trying to key into their animalistic senses as much as possible, sniffing the air for traces of their distressed, vulnerable rabbit hybrid. 

Jack smiled smugly at them, holding a hand up, asking them to pause. "Of course if you find Ray and he allows you into his hiding place with him, there's nothing to stop you from... taking advantage of the situation." Jack built up a rumble deep within his chest in response to the sudden sexual energy charging the air. "GO!"

 

~

Jack was all but purring with contentment as he relaxed and listened to the escapades of his men scouring the land up and down as best they could in a rush.

He enjoyed such misadventures as Ryan running into Michael over by the cactus patch in downtown, the bull hybrid pulling their cute cat friend close and nipping at his neck, the younger boy sending light, arousing mewls over the communication system, which were suddenly covered by angry yelling. Ryan elaborated that he'd made his move on the boy and shoved him into the lava patch. As a show of good faith, the bull hybrid stored all of Michael's gubbins in the chest in his house, an action which spared him a lot of Michael's worst cussing.

Gavin had only died twice by the time the 30-minute mark had been reached, a small victory for the bird, enough to keep his spirits way up. Their King let a low and commanding rumble run through the communication system, followed by a teasing, "Alright, Ray, why don't you make it easier on the poor boys?"

 

Jack himself was unaware of where Ray had been hiding, it hadn't bothered him and, as far as he was concerned, just added to the fun; so you have to understand his shock when the dirt in the centre of the courtyard was displaced and, a pair of adorable rabbit ears, a cherub-like face and tanned, bare shoulders emerged from the ground.

Ray made his motion clear as he pressed his index finger over his lips, urging the King to stay quiet. The Rabbit hybrid unclipped the complicated and specialised setup of his earpiece and approached the throne slowly, his hips swaying temptingly, his tight black underclothes tenting a little with his growing arousal. Jack shut off his earpiece and removed it, beckoning the cute and seductive little hybrid closer, growling fondly when the rabbit straddled his lap.

"You little clever little minx..." The lion's chest rumbled warmly, his long, sharp teeth moving to scrape over the boy's neck, his dark skin already dotted with fading marks of past lovebites.

Ray felt a shiver run through his whole body, adrenaline pumping like mad and he forced himself to stay relatively still on his King's lap, despite the predatory display. His words were stuttered out when he finally found the courage and his voice. "Y-Your Highness..." He was only half joking, "C-Could I please b-bounce in your lap? Right h-here?" The young boy made a small, needy chitter in his throat, warming himself up a little and setting his mate's blood on fire. "I want to pleasure my King as best I can, if you'll just let me, please~?"

Jack rubbed his thick mane against the boy's shoulder, his deep, heavy scent only serving to arouse the boy further. "Of course, my little bunny." The pet name was purred out in a gravelly tone. "But since you're such a wanton little whore for me, I want you to turn around when you do it. Face the gate and greet any visitors for me, will you, baby?"

Ray couldn't have stamped down his eager whimper if he tried, as he hurried to rid himself of his briefs, bending forwards and presenting his shapely rear to the lion. Jack's broad palm spread out flat over the hot skin of the rabbit's back, slowly trailing down, his fingertips lightly kissing each of the familiar bumps down Ray's spine, his free hand coming up to join as he spread the lad's cheeks, inspecting his cute little hole.

The King hummed his contentment when he saw the lad's fine slick drip down, nearly running down the boy's shapely thighs. "Have some fun while you were waiting, huh?" The lion purred deeply, lining up two thick fingers that entered the boy with little resistance. 

"Y-Yes sir, oh please! I'm ready, sir, I'm so ready oh gods, please take me now~!"  Ray whined out, his desperate little moans escalating as the King's fingers stilled inside him.

Jack felt a heady growl rumble in his chest as he pulled his fingers out of the rabbit, wiping them on his pants as he unbuttoned his fly and grabbed at Ray's curved hips. Taking the hint, the small boy moved himself back to allow the lion to position his thick cock (which Ray would readily describe as "delicious") against his hole.

The rabbit sunk back a little too quickly, sitting fully-seated against the older man's lap with a loud whimper that Jack shushed with a comforting hand running through the younger man's hair. Ray let out some quiet chitters of joy and nuzzled into his King's warm palm, his eyes landing on the gate, focused on a, mostly hidden, dark green figure with a gasp.

Jack, sensing his mate's distress, peered over his shoulder, smirking when he caught sight of their watcher. "Come on in, Geoff!" Jack's voice echoed, trailing into a soft growl as Ray wriggled in his lap. The lion held a hand on Ray's soft thigh, the other coming up to softly tilt his chin up, making the boy watch as Geoff sat before the throne, getting himself comfortable. The king hissed in his ear, "Why don't you put on a show for him, hmm?"

Ray's face and cock were both flushed bright red and he pulled his bottom between his teeth, made eye contact with Geoff as he slowly pulled himself up his king's cock and then dropped back down. Jack's hand remained under the rabbit hybrid's chin, holding it in place so the boy had no choice but to watch as Geoff called the others back, palming himself through his pants. Jack met him with a harsh upthrust when the unsuspecting boy dropped down again, resulting in a startled, obscene moan that was the straw that broke the camel's back; Jack's hand tightened on his hip and he violently pounded up into the boy, feeling him clench and shake with the force of each thrust.

The other men filed in, one after the other and took their seats on the ground beside Geoff, all of them stroking themselves in time to the rabbit hybrid's whimpers and screams. Ray's face flushed harder than ever as he was struck with a wicked idea. He slowly ran his hands up the insides of his thighs, allowing them to part as much as possible while his king continued to fuck him. He kept one hand on a thigh, holding it wide open while the other came to tug roughly on his throbbing cock. 

Jack's chuckle came from behind him, obviously pleased with the boy's attempt at showing off, but beyond words as he felt his orgasm fast approaching. Ray was nearing his edge too, and he was determined to cum first so his walls could squeeze around his king and milk his cock nice and tightly. The rabbit hybrid's hand picked up in pace and his jaw dropped further open, "Jack! Ohhh, Jack, yes~!"  Ray's mewls weren't quite the kittenish, wrecked noises that came from Michael's mouth during a good fucking, but they were broken and got the blood pumping in every predator watching. 

The younger man succeeded in coming first, the hand on his cock slowing as he came in long streaks over his taut stomach. Even as the last wave of his orgasm left him, Ray continued to consciously bear down around Jack, letting out small gasps and moans of over stimulation when he felt the lion fill his hole deep and hot with cum. 

The two men caught their breathing and looked down at their audience. None of the others had finished yet and the men had paired up (Gavin with Ryan and Michael with Geoff) to jerk each other off, their eyes clouded and hazy with lust, but trained on the top of the throne. A thought came to Ray along with a devilish smile.

The rabbit lifted himself off his king and straddled him again, facing him. The pair made out slowly and lazily, Jack's broad hands moving to settle on Ray's hips, only to find the lad was presenting his ass to the other men, his hole red and abused, dripping heavily with his own slick mixed with his king's seed.

 

~

Ray's sat in his king's lap, still stark naked, as the other men finished dressing themselves. "So, King Jack, does this mean I won the gold this round?"

Jack's laugh was laced heavily with a purr as he took the block of gold from the chest beside him. "Sure, baby, you earned it." Ray took the gold block and jumped up eagerly to put it in his spot and the king gave him a sharp but playful smack on the ass as he ran off. The king inspected the front of his trousers, having kept them on but pulled his cock out through the fly during their little tryst.

"The next challenge will take place tomorrow, I think we could all... use a little rest." Jack's voice was authoritative but warm. "But the challenge will be... to make your king a new pair of slacks." The king stood up and Ray blushed heavily when he saw Jack's crotch area completely soaked through with his own slick.

They all settled in the servants' quarters that evening- even the king, who swallowed his pride for the sake of cuddling- and tangled into a warm pile that stretched over the line of beds. Jack had abandoned his soiled trousers, but the heady scent of Ray's slick still clung to him, causing Geoff and Ryan to nuzzle against his neck in cheekily dominant displays before he growled lightheartedly at them. 

When Ray buried his cute, keen little nose into Jack's neck, he knew it was an act of affection and submission, not a challenge, so he welcomed the boy with open arms. The soft nose twitched rapidly in an adorably rabbit-like manner against his skin as he felt Ray's arms cuddle tighter around him, the king's scent having a calming effect on the boy.

"I love you." Ray exclaimed quietly around happy chitters that pulled up the corners of every mouth in the room. Jack ran a hand through his rabbit's hair, scratching behind the long ears.

"I love you too, little one."


	2. Geoff and Michael I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael reflects on his relationship with Geoff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was at the bottom of my "chapter ideas" list, but it was breaking my heart to resist...
> 
> Everything is a flashback except for the first and last sections, but it hurts your eyes to read italics for too long, so I kept it normal.

Michael sat on the bed in his house, alone. Tonight had been a night he wanted to sleep by himself, the man needed some "me time", you know? 

He clutched the small tissuepaper parcel excitedly in his hands; Geoff had handed it to him with a sweet smile that could only mean it was going to be good. The cat hybrid took a -probably unnecessarily- careful approach to pulling the thin paper off, loving how it still smelled faintly of sugarcane, it was obvious Geoff had made it himself.

Michael's heartbeat seemed to stop when the paper fell away, revealing the most beautiful piece of jewelry he'd ever seen. His mouth hung open as he ran his hands over the collar, the plush leather, dyed a deep golden by those tiny plants that only ever grew in Slow-Mo-Ville; it had veins of shining redstone running through it, centering around the faceted ruby gem that caught the light in a way that made his heart flutter.

His dreamy sigh quickly morphed into a gasp and his stomach dropped.

It looked just like his mother's engagement collar...

Michael's fingers tightened around it just a little, terrified of wrinkling the leather. His sharp little fangs bit hard into his lip and he felt the tears well up hot in his eyes, trying- and not succeeding- to stop them from pouring down his ruddy cheeks.

The cat fell sideways onto his bed, clutching the gorgeous collar close to his chest, sniffling constantly as he felt his tears soak his pillow.

Surely Geoff knew just how symbolic collars were to feline hybrids and he just couldn't wear something that made him so... taken. Michael loved all of his boyfriends equally, he couldn't bear the thought of just one of them having such a big claim on him.

He loved Geoff. God, he really _really_ loved Geoff.

The sobs wracked his body painfully. He knew he should be happy, it should be the happiest moment of his life. He remembers being young and asking his mother if he'll get a collar of his own when he is taken, the answer was yes, of course, and he'd always hoped for one as nice as her's.

But now that he has it...

Michael's gut was aching with sadness, he didn't want to turn Geoff down but-but- he just couldn't accept it.

 

~

_They'd been the first to get involved, and it had been a magical night._

Michael and Geoff had sat on the damp sand behind his monolith, drawn out to watch the purples and oranges of the sunset but distracted long past dark by their laughter and witty banter. The others had been visiting the neighboring villages for the past few days, but Michael and Geoff didn't care in the least; they made their own fun (with some pretty heavy flirting, of course).

"What's that one called?" Michael pointed up at a cluster of stars with his left hand, his right one resting on the sand between the two of them, silently hoping the older man would make a move.

"That one's the 'Enderman's Belt'." Geoff informed him, matter-of-factly. "You know what the one next to it is called?" 

"No, what is it?"

"I don't know either" The ram let out a sharp bark of a laugh, thinking for a moment and his voice softened. "We should call it the 'Mogar'."

"Why? Because I'm a star?" His laugh was embarrassingly close to a giggle. It didn't help when Geoff reached up and ran his fingertips along the side of the cat hybrid's cheek startlingly soft.

"Because it looks like this group of freckles right here..."

Michael didn't catch the rumbling purr until it was too late to stamp it down, his cheeks flushing as Geoff's hand slid up into his hair to scratch behind his ear. Michael's eyes squinted shut at the feeling and he allowed the noises to come out, the corners of his mouth turned up as he nuzzled back into the hand that was rubbing perfectly in just the right spot.

It wasn't until he felt the gentle breath on his cheek that he cracked his eyes open, turning to face Geoff nose-to-nose and the hand in his hair stilled, instead being used to pull Michael forward into a lazy kiss.

The cat hybrid was hyperaware of every sensation, the cold sand sinking under his fingers, the warm, firm hand buried in his hair, the gentle breeze that was nowhere near cold enough to be the cause of his goosebumps, and most of all, the hot, chapped pair of lips very slowly mouthing at his own, they seemed to anchor him down in contrast to the way his heart was soaring. Michael leaned over to hold Geoff's free hand, falling further into the man's lips and their tongues met, slowly sliding over each other in an act that was more intimate than it was arousing.

 

~

The others had accepted them with congratulations, though with no small amount of curiosity and jealousy. Gavin had nearly cried himself to sleep the night he got back when he found out two of the men he was crushing on were taken. Ryan could still see the possibility of a polyamorous relationship between the six of them and did his best to comfort the other sulking guys. 

Michael and Geoff had taken it slow, to the surprise of everyone, keeping it to casual hand-holding and good-morning kisses when they all met up every day. The romance had had Gavin green with envy and moping pretty much constantly- until he started getting involved with Ray and things picked up steam between the 6 of them (but that's another story).

Michael had pulled Geoff aside at the end of a day, their muscles aching dully from the strain of mining for so long. The cat hybrid had sat him down by the beach behind the monolith and offered to rub the older man's sore shoulders, an offer which was taken with gratitude. Geoff's relieved groan as the tension left his shoulders reminded Michael of his original agenda.

"So.. we've been together a while, yeah, Geoff?" He continued rubbing, his voice mercifully calm.

"Yeah, about 2 months, I think?" The cat hybrid could hear the smile in his quiet voice, he knew how proud Geoff was of their relationship.

"Well, umm..."  His voice faltered, but he was pretty sure Geoff would be alright with what Michael was about to ask, if the bulge that grinded against Michael's hip during some of their heavier makeout sessions was anything to go by. 

"What's up, baby boy?" God, there it was, Michael just loved that nickname.

"Well, I'm going to be uhh.." He swallowed thickly, coming around to sit beside Geoff and hold his hand shyly. "I'm going into heat in a few days... and I want you to take care of me through it."

He met Geoff's eyes and found them wide and surprised, the barest flush to his cheeks. "You mean like... make sure you're fed properly or..."

Michael smiled cheekily, flustering Geoff helping him gain his confidence back. "Yeah... among...  _other things..._ " He seductively whispered into the ram's ear, nipping at it dully for a few seconds. "So will you do it for me~?" He pumped his voice full of coy sweetness.

The answering " _Fuck_ yes" was more a moan than a sentence.

 

~

Geoff and Michael had been gone two days, having taken more than enough food, healing potions and other miscellaneous supplies to last them the predicted half a week of heat. Because of this, the remaining men had to go out at this point and hunt or gather, not that they minded, of course, it was all good fun. The group of guys knew that the couple were shacked up in an already built house somewhere far away from downtown, having set out the second the cat hybrid had felt the first twinge.

 

Ryan didn't know his way around anything beyond the inner area of Achievement City on a good day, but he was confident in his abilities to find something familiar if he just kept walking, so he distracted himself with harvesting every fully grown crop he found, slaughtering some animals with his mad-king demeanor, despite being alone.

He recognised the (slightly battered) building he currently stood by, it probably had a proper name, but he remembered it simply as "The Pit". His eye caught movement in his peripheral and he whipped his head around to stare down an unsuspecting chicken, taking glee in creeping up on it, unnecessarily dramatically. The bull hybrid picked up the dead bird (and a feather, he took note that he could probably find a use for it later), and was about to head back the way he'd come when he heard a muffled shout.

Peeking around the side of The Pit, he saw the familiar, low-lying roof of Birch Bunker, and it wasn't until he was nearly at the door that his mind registered this was probably where Geoff and Michael were at. His grin was full of teeth and snark but he decided he should give them their privacy all the same; he had some theories about forming polygamy, but it was rude to eavesdrop on something so private when he wasn't invit-

_"Ohh god yes... oh, DADDY!"_

Ryan's feet seemed tethered to the ground the second the word hit his ears. He felt the heat stir in his groin at the whining and the needy scent seeping out from under the door.

_"Daddy, please, I need a knot and I need it bad~!"_

Ryan didn't know Geoff could knot... he thought it was only felines and hounds.

 _"Now baby, you know I can't do that for you..."_  It was almost a growl and had Ryan palming himself through his pants, blushing lightly at the spike of submissive arousal that shot through him.  _"Daddy's cock isn't enough for you? Maybe I should go back to teasing you, yeah? Will you appreciate it more if I make you beg for it?"_

Ryan shuddered and decided he had overstayed his welcome, he ran off to find somewhere far away from the pair to relieve the tension in his trousers. 

 

~

They had sat on the sun-warmed red brick of Birch Bunker when the final wave of Michael's heat had passed. The sun was in the process setting, so they'd set up a safety fence around the roof and placed torches which were ready to be lit when dusk came. They would spend that night in the safety of the bunker and head back in the morning. They sat watching the sun with their shoulders pressed together, pulling apart bits of soft bread that had been warmed in the furnace, and munching on sweet, crisp apple slices.

Michael's contented purring was relentless and Geoff couldn't think of anything more endearing if he tried. 4 days they'd been alone together, only parting to bathe in the nearby river or to stretch and get air, and neither of them were even a little sick of the constant company. It was pretty fantastic company.

"Geoff?" The boy's voice was soft and calm, days spent moaning and purring and mewling leaving his voice incapable of loud speaking.

"Yeah, Michael?" Geoff's smile widened and he pressed kisses into the auburn hair.

"I love you."

Geoff's kisses migrated down to the boy's pale, freckled cheek, enjoying feeling the muscles move with his smile. "I love you too."

 

~

Michael's fingers danced over the leather, his face gloomy. He needed to talk to Geoff. He needed to tell the ram that he loved him, but he couldn't accept this. He put on his big-kitty pants and sat up, a brave expression plastered on his face despite the bloodshot eyes. With a deep breath, he stood to stroll out the door, pausing as he knocked the tissuepaper wrapping to the ground, something inside making a more solid noise.

He knelt down and moved the thin wrapping, pulling out a thick piece of cardstock... a note from Geoff.

_"Dearest Michael,_

_Wait, that sounds dumb... fuck it. (Romantic start... wow)._

_I wanted to make you something very special, to show you_

_how much I care about you. I know how much collars mean_

_to feline hybrids, so it seemed perfect._

_Before you freak out, though! This isn't some huge proposal_

_of marriage or whatever, I wouldn't dream of stealing you_

_away from the others, so I got all of them to contribute to it._

_Ray collected the dye from his last trip._

_Gavin engraved the redstone into the leather._

_Jack mined the gem, cut and polished it._

_Ryan enchanted the leather so it will never scratch your_

_pretty little neck._

_And I put it all together. I love you so very much, Michael._

_Happy Anniversary,_

_Geoff x"_

 

The tears that ran down Michael's face were ones of joy and real love for the others. He choked around sobs as the happy and hugely relieved noises fell right out of him. He leaped up from his floor and into the center of the logo, yelling around his sobs that, "ALL OF MY BOYFRIENDS NEED TO REPORT FOR SOME INSANE AMOUNTS OF AFFECTION!"

The doors flew open around him, everyone rushing to hug him tightly, nuzzle his neck, kiss his tear-stained cheeks all at once.

Geoff walked up last and the other men released Michael who took a running leap into the ram's arms, hearing Geoff getting choked up in reaction to his mate's elated crying. They embraced each other tightly and the tears slowly stopped as they kissed, intense and strong and hugely intimate. 

The others watched with happy smiles, clutching their hands over their chests as they watched the couple sway a little and bury their noses in each other's necks, scenting like mad. Geoff released Michael and took the collar from the cat hybid's hands gently.

"May I?" He asked, waiting for the nod from Michael before gently fastening it around the boy's neck. He took in the sight before him, happy tears close to falling again. "Ours. Our Michael." They kissed lazily this time, tongues dragging slowly into each other's mouths.

Michael felt his heart stir like they were kissing for the first time again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I cried I'm sorry x)


	3. King Jack II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff tries to earn himself a gold block the way that Ray did...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geoff pls...
> 
> Takes place a few hours after King Jack I

It was pitch black in the room when Jack stirred awake, the warmth of his rabbit hybrid sucked away by the cold night air. Much to his bemusement, Ray must have rolled over in his sleep. The King tried to shift under the covers and chase the little heat source, but he was made aware of a firm weight pinning his hips. 

Despite the inability to see in the darkness, his lifts up the sheets anyway, only to be greeted by a whisper that was undoubtedly Geoff's, "Hi there, my king..."

Jack said no more and bit at his tongue to keep quiet as he felt the older man mouth at him slowly through his boxers. The lion moved a hand under the sheets to stroke at Geoff's face softly and the ram continued to tease him, rubbing the interested bulge against his cheek, licking at his crotch and soaking the material through, before he finally moved up to take the elastic waistband between his teeth and pull them off.

Geoff was careful of his horns as he licked a long, slow stripe up his king's cock, following the vein on the underside that _throbbed_ , certainly needy under the hot muscle of his tongue. He ran his piercing in firm circles around the slit on the head, knowing from experience the best way to get Jack hot and groaning. Jack's hand ran up to Geoff's hair as encouragement to take him into his mouth.

The ram hybrid obeyed and the King had to silence his groan at the way his dick hit the back of the hot, waiting throat before pushing on. His breath came heavily and his fingers tightened in Geoff's hair, knowing that the man was skilled enough with his mouth to make the second orgasm within a few hours come all too quickly.

Geoff's mouth bobbed in a way that felt as though it was effortless on his cock as he drooled excessively, wetting his tight lips and creating the sweetest, hottest friction. Jack couldn't contain his groan at the repeated constriction of the warm, slick mouth around his throat, and he was pushed _right_ to the edge when Geoff moaned around him, the lion unable to stop his hips from bucking as he tried to chase down the release that was so close. Geoff's hand rubbing at his balls tipped the scale and Jack came with a long, deep moan into his mouth.

Geoff pulled off when he'd sucked his King dry, rubbing away the soreness in his jaw and reveling in the taste of cum lingering on his tongue. As his panting slowed down, Jack pulled the ram hybrid up close beside him, nuzzling into the dark hair, wary of the hard horns, and letting a soft, happy purr rumble through him.

Geoff's voice was barely a mumble, "So does this mean I get a block of gold too, My _King_?"

"If the prize was won by getting me off, I'd be one clever King..." Jack's chuckling was deep and mingled with his purring. "Unfortunately, I'm not so clever..."

Geoff pretended to pout in response to the denial, huffing and rolling away to cuddle up beside Michael. Jack's contented purring stopped at the loss of his cuddle partner, so he shifted until he was met with Ray's warm back, wrapped tightly in Gavin's arms. The Lion snuggled up behind the pair, reaching around to rub his fingers softly at Gavin's neck and chuckling when he heard the sleepy British voice grind out a " _How are you two so horny at this time of night..._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this is so short... I just couldn't help but indulge the idea and it doesn't go well with the other stuff I want to write next, so I can't lump it all in together.  
> Rest assured, the next chapter will come some time later this morning... or, since it's already 2am, later some time today hahaha x


	4. Joel and Ray I + Dan, Michael and Gavin I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Joel come to Achievement City for a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who has read any of my other works, you'll know I'm a huge fan of Joelay.  
> For anyone who hasn't... welcome.
> 
> UPDATES:  
> Joel = Panther  
> Dan = Wolf

When the boys had first gotten together, they made it a point to be open and honest about their partners, be they past or present. Ray had shyly piped up and told the group that he is involved with Joel from Slow-Mo-Ville, both physically and romantically- "B-But definitely  _openly;_ he won't be mad or anything!". The rabbit hybrid had blushed hard, but his head whipped up when he heard the 5 other men laughing a little.

"W-What's so funny?" He asked, his nose twitching nervously.

"Dude, you weren't exactly.. subtle about it." Michael, ever helpful, pitches in. "You sent out a damn lot of messenger birds."

"I... oh."

 

~

So when Ray announced to them that Joel and Dan were coming over from Slo-Mo-Ville for a visit, after the initial round of celebrations and delegations for preparations, the rabbit hybrid was dragged aside into Jack's house by the lion himself and Geoff for a little 'talking to'.

"Now, we know you and Joel are..." Jack thought to find the right word "Close."

Geoff nodded and took over. "And Joel has been a friend of ours for.. a long time. But not in the way that, say, Gavin has been a friend of ours... if you catch my drift."

"For example, if you had Gavin over at night and you were... making a ruckus" Jack's phrasing made Ray blush darkly. "The rest of us wouldn't mind and would probably damn enjoy listening." The lion chuckled deep in his chest and Ray's face lit up with realisation, before it sunk into slight embarrassment.

"So, you're saying that if I should choose to... make a ruckus... with Joel, then I should do it away from downtown?" Ray watched as the older men nodded in confirmation.

He smiled softly in understanding, moving to leave before he stops and turns back to them with a sweet smile, barely masking his smirk. "So... you're saying you don't want to hear how he makes me scream his name~?"

"Ray..." Jack warns him, aware of what the rabbit is doing, still totally uncomfortable of thinking about his old friend that way.

"Or you don't want to hear how I call him 'Master' when I beg?"

"Ray, I'm warning you!" Goeff gave him the stern eye while Jack had his fingers in his ears.

"What, I'm just clarifying~" Ray snickered and walked halfway out the door and let their guards lower for a second. "Oh, or those _sexy as fuck_ groaning noises he makes when he cums?" He ducked out of the way of a pillow being thrown at his head with a mischievous laugh.

 

Ray ran through the forest with Ryan- the pair of them tasked with restocking food for the new visitors- as he thought up places where he could take Joel in the evenings. He and Dan would be arriving on the Monday evening and leaving Saturday morning, giving him 4 full days and 5 evenings to cling to the older man's side. Ideally, Ray would like to take the panther hybrid somewhere close to the downtown area, so they wouldn't have to far to walk after bidding their friends goodnight. 

The light glinted off the Kings' Arena on the horizon and Ray briefly entertained the idea of taking him there, showing off the copious amounts of gold that the 6 of them put towards more... frivolous measures. That idea was squashed pretty quickly when he remembered the only covered place to actually sleep there was in the servants' quarters. He wanted to take Joel somewhere nice so that Joel could...  _take him..._ somewhere nice.

They ran alongside the Altar of Pimps and past a small, stone house that Ray didn't recognise, slowing to a stop which caused Ryan to stop too and come back to him.

"What's up?" Ryan asked, taking the opportunity to catch his breath.

"What was this?" Ray watched as the older man flopped down on the snowy step of the Altar, his own legs aching slightly.

"This was our house for that uhh 'Most Dangerous Game' thing, wasn't it?"

Ray hummed contemplatively, taking a look in the window. It was small and very cosy-looking, given it was made from stone. "Hey, Rye, do you have any nether rack on you?"

Ryan snorted and rifled through his bag. "I don't know why I wou- oh, yeah, I do. Here you go." He tossed the rabbit hybrid 4 squares and watched as the boy entered the house, moved around some of the beds and chests and created a small stone alcove with a 2x2 nether rack floor, nodded proudly at his work and came back out to join Ryan. "What was that about?"

"Oh, well Jack and Geoff say that if Joel and I want to uhh... you know... we should do it away from the city, and this place looks nice, I just wanted to make it a little... cosier, so I added a fireplace!"

The bull hybrid chuckled in response and ruffled the younger boy's hair. "You're getting pretty damn crafty these days! Soon you'll be able to build a better house than Jack."

 

~

"Boi, I don't know..." Michael rubbed the back of his neck as he and Gavin sat in the cat hybrid's house, Gavin slotting together wood for a bedframe as Michael sewed together the fabric for blankets.

"I've been exchanging birds with him for weeks, Michael! He thinks you're right cute." Gavin's words causing a blush to settle easily on Michael's cheeks. "Well, I mean, if he didn't, he'd be pretty damn wrong, yeah?" That earned him a playful swat with red blanket fabric.

"Well, h-he's not without his good looks..." Michael mumbled, he hadn't felt this shy since he'd slept with the last of his current boyfriends (Which, incidentally, had been Jack- and a damn good story.. for later).

"You  _definitely_  want in his pants." Gavin cooed "And I have it in good confidence- myself- that, despite being a wolf, he is  _hung like a bloody fucking HORSE._ "

"Gavin!" Michael squeaked, though interested. "Like... like 'Jack' hung or like 'Geoff' hung?"

The bird hybrid knew exactly what Michael meant by that; Geoff was so very _long_ , and Jack was so very  _thick._  He hummed a little in thought. "Like Ryan..." (Who was notably both  _long_ and _t_ _hick_ ) "But... longer."

The cat hybrid jokingly fanned himself with his hand as he thought it over. "Well... _woof_."

"So you'll do it?!" Gavin grinned, his wings poofing up in excitement, sending adorable stray feathers poking out in all kinds of wrong directions.

"Yes, Gavin, I will seduce your dumb dog bff into a threesome." He tried to mask his genuine enthusiasm with cynicism that Gavin could see right through.

"Great! So I was thinking we make our move on the Wednesday, yeah? Take him up on a tour to see Dan the Man and then _spend the night_ in the AH Farms house."

 

~

Dusk was setting on Monday evening as the 6 men were gathered around in the center of the logo, sat on the ground and playing card games as they waited for their guests to arrive. Ray was the most notably restless, though a rabbit being twitchy is nothing really beyond the ordinary. It was very helpful, however, when Ray's large ears flicked up to attention and his spine straightened with an excited gasp. "They're here!"

The cards were packed away and Ray bounced on the balls of his feet as they watched the two figures approach from the distance. It was clear from their speed, as well as the bubbling haze around them that they had taken potions of swiftness to make their trip faster and easier. Dan slowed to an abrupt stop by the side of the logo, but Joel continued with a startling pace, picking up Ray in a warm hug at such a quick speed that the younger man let out a squeal of both surprise and delight.

Joel put the small boy down, holding his finger up, asking Ray to hold on, as he took out a small flask of milk and took a big gulp before he tossed it to Dan, the drink negating the potion's effects. Joel dropped his bag and purred deeply as he held Ray's face in his broad, warm hands and kissed him softly. Their kiss was chaste only for the fact they couldn't stop smiling enough to deepen it. 

Ray let out his happy chitters but willed away the itch in his nose that he always got before he cried as he buried his face into the panther's jacket.

Dan was being overwhelmed with a huge birdy hug, his whole body consumed by the feathers wrapped around him, so Geoff greeted Joel first- at least his hugger was buried tamely into his chest. "Joel, it's great to see you again!" He offered a hand for a fist bump which the older man returned before the hand came to pet through Ray's hair.

"It's great to be here again, man; thanks for having us." Joel thanked and Dan nodded, walking up awkwardly with Gavin clinging to him.

"It's absolutely top of you lot." He shared a sly smile with a blushing Michael.

"Well, you two must be tired, yeah?" Jack interjected, sharing a greeting nod with Joel that promised they'd catch up once Ray lets him go for a second. "Why don't we have dinner in Geoff's house and then we'll turn in for the night?"

 

Dinner was eaten on the ground but on a carpet laid out, Ray and Gavin had disentangled from their respective sweethearts long enough to balance plates on their knees, hands brushing or affectionately patting whenever they found they time; Michael even sat so his knee touched Dan's, the small contact filling him with an almost embarrassing amount of nervous energy.

"A-And so Adam doesn't know where Joe the Cat is either, and Burnie is hugely distressed at this point. Turns out, he was standing by the side of our main village, warding off this pack of 7 fucking creepers!" Joel finishes his story, everyone paying close attention to the goings-on of Slow-Mo-Ville. "Ocelots are incredible, you guys should get more than just Percival."

"Nah, man, Gav gets anxious enough between him, Michael and Jack" Geoff laughs dryly.

 

The dinner is spent regaling each other with the most exciting of stories from their cities, Geoff washing up the dishes as the men filed out (Except for Michael who had asked very nicely if he could stay with his 'favourite ram hybrid' for cuddles and copious kissing). 

Gavin and Dan had left first, both of the brits tuckered out and ready for their first night together in far too long. Ray and Ryan had left soon after, Ray to prepare his house for Joel and brush his teeth, Ryan to bring out a spare bed so Jack could stay with him tonight.

This left Jack and Joel ambling slowly out off Geoff's house, standing in the middle of the logo and looking up at the sky, the lion being the first to break the silence, "You know I once made Ray orgasm 4 times in 2 hours?"

Joel was startled but his laugh was low and rumbling. "I'm not having a pissing contest with you, Pattillo. Besides, it's been too long for me to have remembered the details..." He coughs to cover up the words '6 times in one night'. "Give me til Saturday, by then I'll have my memory refreshed, if you know what I mean."

"Unfortunately, Joel, I always know what you mean. Speaking of, your lady awaits." Jack nods towards Ray leaning on the wall of his house, watching the two men, before the lion ambles off towards Ryan's house.

Joel approaches the smaller hybrid with a smile that could be seen as devious if it weren't so lazy and tired-looking.

"I, uhh, I don't know how tired you are, but if you're feeling... f-frisky or anything, we could find somewhere out of the city to.. spend the night together?" Ray peers shyly up at Joel through his thick, dark lashes.

"Damn, kid, you keep looking at me like that and I'll just  _have_ to take you up on your offer..." Joel's smile turned predatory, his lips moving to flash sharp, white teeth. He moved in close to bite Ray on the ear, earning him a small shudder than ran through the whole boy's body. "But I'm tired as fuck, we can bang tomorrow night, yeah?"

Ray's cheeks were hot when he nodded and turned to let the older man into his 'home'. 

"Before you say anything," Joel cuts him off. "I know that your house is small and not fit for a cute little rabbit like you and that Geoff and Gavin are asshole for this, but I know you're about to appologise for the way it looks and I've just got to stop you because it's cute, and cosy and you've really brightened the place up. I mean, that dismembered head over there? Interior design genius."

Ray is giggling giddily at this point, his nose twitching in that way Joel adores, as he grabs the older man by his belt loops, both pulling him closer and encouraging him to get undressed. Ray turns his back to the man, letting his jacket fall to the floor, soon followed by his shirt and pants. The rabbit bends far over his bed, internally laughing at how Joel might react to him presenting his rear like that. Though he wasn't at all prepared for the soft fingers brushing against his tiny tail.

He straightens up and is met with Joel pressed against his back. "I know you have a very lovely ass, but I'm just in the mood to appreciate how cute you are right now, and that tail is absolutely adorable."

Ray wraps his arms around Joel's neck and stands on tip toes to peck a kiss to the older man's lips; happy noises forming in Ray's chest making the panther's tail swish contentedly as he lowered them both onto the two beds that have been pushed together.

Joel peaked down at the rabbit beneath him, the tiny whiskers catching the torchlight which also reflected off his big, dark eyes. 

"I love you, Ray."  
"I love you too, Joel."  
"And god, I've missed you."

It was then that Ray allowed himself to bury his face in Joel's neck and let out a few tears, held close and warm and safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All this mushy stuff is killing me... gotta go back to earning the explicit rating... after cuddles.


	5. Ray and Gavin I + Group I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Oops, casual interlude from the visit of the Slow-Mo-Ville guys...)  
> I've just been dying to write this chapter...  
> It's set in the paaasssttt *flashback noises*
> 
> I made a chronological order of chapters (because I'm getting confused already) found on my side blog here:  
> http://taaaavbro.tumblr.com/post/100820652174/lets-play-minecraft-fanfiction-chronological-order

Ray was a rabbit. Ray needed to fuck like a rabbit. He sat on his bed and strained his ears to catch as much as possible of the muffled moaning coming from deep inside Geoff's monolith. Ray had talked to Ryan about them the other day, the mated pair having gotten more... bold with their affections as of late, often to the point of keeping the others up, often fueling some pathetic masturbation sessions with their noises of pleasure.

Despite the tantalising, though muffled, noises he was being fed through the walls, his mind flipped back to the events of the day, back to the way Gavin had worked him up.  
  
The bird hybrid had all but presented his rear to Ray on a silver platter. His wing feathers had been quivering teasingly as he pulled himself out of the water, his bronzed chest catching the sunlight, and Ray's eyes couldn't stop from following the trail of a long water drop as it ran down the extreme flat of his stomach and into the deep V of the man's pelvis.

Ray had felt his heart stop in his chest for a second when his eyes met Gavin's dazzling hazel ones, smirking face framed attractively by his hair, it shone almost golden in the sun. Gavin had walked over to the shorter, staring hybrid with his hips swinging enough for Ray to feel the chill of the water splash off his friend's shorts. The rabbit hybrid barely restrained an audible gulp when Gavin has thrown a teasing wink back over his shoulder and bent at the waist to display his fine ass, clutched tightly by the soaked fabric.  
  
And so here he was, laid down on his sheets, his long ears perked and twitching as they tried to follow the fragmented moans that Michael was producing in response to- what Ray could only assume to be- the hardcore magic that Geoff was working on the boy.  
  
  
Ray sighed, it absolutely was pathetic of him to be lying on his own like this, especially when he was almost sure that Gavin had been teasing him specifically to... serve a purpose. The idea, however, of Ray marching right over to the bird hybrid's door and suggesting a nice, hard fuck filled his stomach with nervous butterflies. His mind turned over the idea, though, the hardness of his crotch seeming only to wholeheartedly support the suggestion.  
  
His say in the matter was completely removed when he heard an insistent knocking at his door. His heart beat hard in his ribcage as he flew to pull up a pair of briefs and a pair of shorts before answering the knock, showing a ruffled-looking Gavin and a distracted Ryan fiddling with the contents of his backpack by the side of the logo.  
  
"Hi, Gav, how's it going?" Ray asked, hoping the other wasn't aware of the tightness of his pants.  
  
"Pretty great; Rye and I just got back from hunting for gunpowder..." Gavin looked at his feet almost nervously. "Geoff and Michael seem to be uhh enjoying themselves... what do you say you and I give them some competition?"

"I... p-pardon?" Ray stuttered, trying to ignore the fact that Ryan was trying not to stare at them in surprise.  
  
Gavin's reply was just to lean in and press his lips softly against Ray's. The rabbit hybrid's eyes shot wide open and he began kissing back, running a nervous tongue tentatively over Gavin's bottom lip, which was met enthusiastically with a small groan. Ray couldn't help but groan a little in reply as his arms moved to snake up around the taller man's neck, Gavin's own hands coming to rest on his hips and guide him inside the small dirt house. The last thing Ray saw before the door shut behind him was Ryan blatantly staring, his jaw dropped a little. 

Gavin led Ray over to his own bed, slowly and gently lowering the rabbit hybrid down before climbing over him.

"This is what you want, yeah? Because I'd kind of feel like a dick right now if I just causally tried to get you into bed with me unwillingly." Gavin hovered over Ray, his tone nervous again and he bit his lip while he waited for Ray's reply.  
  
"Yeah... yeah, this is what I want..." His eyes locked with Gavin's and he tried to fix the most seductive look he could to his face. "And I also want to... give them some competition, like you said..."  
  
"Oh, well in that case, I'm gonna make you bloody scream."  
  
Ray moaned softly as Gavin descended on him, biting lightly at his insanely sensitive ears. The rabbit tried his hardest to return the favour, running his hands down Gavin's sides, though his mind went blank and his world centered around the trail the bird was nibbling down his neck; a trail which culminated at the juncture to his shoulder where Gavin bit in and sucked a deep mark. Simultaneously, the older man rocked his hips down to grind heavily against Ray, causing the rabbit to let out an embarrassingly loud and surprised moan.  
  
"Now was that because you want to show off, or because I'm insanely good already?"  
  
"W-Why can't it be both?" Ray stuttered, though he tried his hardest to fix Gavin with a seductive look, it obviously worked when he got a devious grin in return and an eager pair of hands tugging off his pants, though leaving on his briefs.  
  
Ray was half a second off of complaining about all the clothes Gavin was wearing when the bird hybrid hiked up the rabbit's hips, positioning his clothed bulge against the exact spot of Ray's covered hole, grinding lightly. The rough drag of the fabric only served to arouse Ray more, and his thin briefs were quickly soaked through, clouding Gavin's mind to where it took him a second to discover that the insistent growling was coming from the bird's own throat.  
  
Ray, however, only whimpered and moaned more in reply to the low, reverberating, dominant noise, his long, bare legs coming up to wrap around Gavin's waist, assisting in the increasingly frantic grinding. The change in position drew Ray's briefs tightly over his dick, allowing him some delicious friction on each rock of Gavin's hips.  
  
So he whimpered when Gavin stalled the rhythm to undo his own fly, pulling his rock hard cock through the slot in his boxer-briefs and moving back to continue grinding against Ray's ass, hissing in approval as he could finally feel the natural wetness against his bare cock.  
  
"Shit.. uhh, what do you want from this, Ray?" Gavin asked, his hips never stilling. "Because I could absolutely cum just from this..."  
  
"Y-Yeah, oh god..." His voice cracked on the last word, giving out for half a second as he appreciated the way Gavin's hand had moved to palm his cock through his briefs, rubbing down on every upwards movement of their intimate grind. "Sounds like a good plan; god, this feels good..."  
  
Gavin let out a low chuckle and flexed his palm against Ray's tented fabric, enjoying the way his arching back allowed even more grind of his plush ass down on Gavin's cock.  
  
Gavin was the first to cum, surprisingly, with a sharp shout of Ray's name that easily echoed out of the small house, carried further by his low moan.  
Ray whimpered at the lack of attention which spurred Gavin into action. He continued to palm Ray through the thin fabric, though he quickly relented to pull off the smaller man's briefs, drawing a submissive moan from him when he felt himself gush further.  
  
Gavin moaned at the even more intense heady scent of Ray's slick right from the source. He couldn't help it, he lowered himself and ran a broad lick all over Ray's dripping hole. The rabbit himself whined and moaned loudly, so close to the edge and so desperate to get more of the teasing tongue. Who was Gavin to deny him? The bird hybrid thrust his tongue in harshly, barely giving Ray a moment to adjust before seeking out that spot he knew would make him-  
  
"FUCK!" Ray shouted, the louder than Gavin had expected, making him jump and jam his tongue harder against Ray's prostate. "Ohhhh fuck, Gavin! Your mouth is fucking magic!" Ray was proud of how steady he kept his voice and Gavin would have smirked if he could. "God, I'm going to cum..."  
Gavin grabbed Ray's cock and stroked hard and quickly, not relenting with his tongue or his hand when Ray's back arched and he spilled all over his own stomach, as well as pumping out extra slick into Gavin's mouth which the older man took with a grateful moan.

 

  
Gavin rushed to get both of them fully clothed, ignoring Ray's confusion. "Shh, be quiet and follow me"  
  
The pair of them ran around behind Ryan's house, pausing to enjoy the muffled moans from inside. Ray could barely make out murmurs of his name and Gavin's tangled up with deep groans of what could only be pleasure.

Gavin giggled and lead them around to the back of Jack's house, using the secret window he and Geoff had installed for a later prank to afford a look inside.  
  
The both of them felt submissive whimpers run through them when they laid eyes on the lion fisting his cock roughly, their eyes transfixed on the big, thick, dripping flesh. They stood in shocked silence for a second, feeling their instincts kick them in the crotch, filling up the sensitive skin with blood all too soon after their last orgasms.  
  
They locked eyes for half a second and tumbled over each other to rush to Jack's front door.  
  
"Jack!" Gavin almost shouted as he fell into the small wooden house, tumbling in front of the lion who, to his credit, did his best to hide his arousal with his wide hands. Ray fell in and paused, almost like an aroused deer in headlights, though Gavin's next plea broke him from his haze, "Jack, I need you to take me right now..." His gaze was focussed hotly between the older man's legs.  
  
"N-No..." Ray interjected, "I need you so badly..."  
  
Jack just sat there, shocked, his mouth gaping open and closed as he struggled between swallowing heavily and staring slack-jawed.  
  
Gavin was the first to act, once again, as he all but tore his pants down, turning to present himself to the lion. Ray growled as formidably as his rabbit genes allowed as he nervously copied the actions, feeling his tiny tail twitch to draw Jack's attention to his dripping hole, thoroughly ready from Gavin's previous ministrations.  
  
The bird hybrid swept his long, brown tail feathers aside and rubbed at his thin thighs enticingly. The two of them were battling over who could create a more delicious downwards curve to their spines for the lion to enjoy, and Jack was trying to wrap his mind around the way the situation had developed, when all three of them jumped as the door was violently thrown open, Ryan standing behind it, his erection obvious under his boxers, which were all he was wearing.  
  
"R-Ryan!" Ray was almost shaking, his twitchy, aroused nerves getting to him, though he moaned softly, feeling more slick leak from him, totally aware of how he now had two pairs of hungry eyes on his desperate hole.  
  
All Jack could do was growl out a "I want Gavin." and descend upon the brit, stretching out to grind against his slick thighs.  
  
"What do you say, Ray? You want it?" Ryan kneeled behind Ray, rubbing the tent of his boxers against the younger man's plump ass.  
  
"G-God yes!" He almost mewled out, trying his hardest to stretch his spine out longer to present and please his newfound lay. He felt the whimper of anticipation build up in his chest as Ryan got to tearing off his own boxers. Gavin, sensing the rabbit's nerves, reached his hand across to hold Ray's gently. Ray gave him as a sweet smile as possible when they were a few seconds away from a rough pounding.  
  
Ryan hesitated in his dominant motions when he saw the exchange, thinking for a second as he sat behind his willing new mate. Surprising everyone, Ryan grabbed Ray's hips softly, shifting the younger boy onto his back. Though this made him let go of Gavin's hand, the bull softly grabbed the new hand closer to Gavin's and encouraged them to entangle their fingers again, smiling softly as he laid his big warm palm over the show off affection. When Jack did the same, Ryan was suddenly aware that all the others had been watching him intently, Ray seemed to have happy tears in his eyes.  
  
When Ryan grabbed himself again and aligned himself with Ray's entrance, he did it with the rabbit's legs wrapped loosely around his waist, and an adoring look in his eyes. The slow drag of his cock into Ray's dripping hole had the both of them groaning, Ray's knees almost knocking together as his breathing picked up. Despite the fact that they'd all prepared for a rough fuck, Ryan's slow, deep thrusting could only be called 'making love'.  
  
Jack followed Ryan's lead, sliding into Gavin sweetly, placing small kisses over the tan back. As much as the lion wanted to look his partner in the eyes like Ryan was, he couldn't bear to break the loving hand-holding between the younger lovers.  
  
Ray was on the verge of crying, enjoying being held so closely by someone he'd had his eye on for so long; it was giving him tender feelings he hadn't felt in far too long, given how long ago it was when he last ventured to Slow-Mo-Ville to spend time with Joel. Ray let his sweet moans fall between his lips as they happened, the deep penetration allowing Ryan's thick cock to drag across his prostate on every thrust.  
  
Gavin was the first to cum, shaking minutely and praising Jack's cock with his last pleasured breaths as his second orgasm for the night forced its way out of him.

~

"I... wow." Michael lay in Geoff's bed beside the older man, the both of them wide awake and listening intently to the last of the dying out moans off their friends echo through the city and into Geoff's house.  
  
"Yeah... that just happened." Geoff fought off an erection; though he'd only cum once tonight, he'd tortured four out of his partner, and knew the younger man wouldn't be up for another round so soon. "All at once too..."  
  
"Do you think they were together before this?"  
  
"Nah, there's no way they could have hidden it."  
  
"So first Gavin and Ray... and then Gavin and Jack, and Ray and Ryan?"  
  
"Yeah, jesus... animals."  
  
"Does this mean we're not the hot new couple anymore?"  
  
"Baby Boy, we're always gonna be the hottest new couple." Geoff reassured with a nuzzle to the younger man's neck, despite knowing the cat was joking.  
  
"Geoff?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm kind of attracted to the others... I'm sorry."  
  
Geoff's nuzzling moved up to Michael's cheek, slotting in some soft smooches. "Don't be sorry... I am too... does it make you uncomfortable?"  
  
"No." Michael picked over his words. "I wouldn't mind sharing you."  
  
"I wouldn't mind sharing you either." They exchanged an almost nervous look in the nearly pitch black room. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too."


End file.
